gtgfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Play Team Vanquish (GW)
In Plants vs. Zombies:Garden Warfare, there is a Challenge mode called "Team Vanquish". In this Challenge Mode, you must vanquish (with your team) 50 members of the opposing team. This Challenge Mode involves skill. Clans These "clans" are a few of the Opposing Team members bunched up. They form mostly in the air but sometimes on the ground. This really depends on the map that you're playing. The biggest key for a Zombie Clans are the Storm Trooper Zombies. They have a ZPG which hurts some of the sniping clan members on the Plant Team. The biggest threat to you is the Attacking Peashooter, which visit you (alone) or your Clan and attack with Peas and Chilli Bean Bombs as well as jumping with the Hyper ability. They are extremely annoying to deal with. During that sequence of events the Clan is off shooting you while trying to defend the Peashooter Attack. Imp Punts from the All-Star can really help in this situation. Also They can easily end a Peashooter attack with their Charged Tackle. Also they can snipe with their Barriers as well. All-Stars could actually Imp Punt a Clan and end it because of how much damage the Imp Punt do. You can kill 7+ Plants at once (If done correctly) with the Imp Punt. The catch to doing that is that Chompers guard the clan. So if you try to attack the Chompers start attacking and it alerts the other plants to attack you. Also as a Zombie you must be careful of the Sunflowers. It may be seen that you vanquished someone but it is highly recomended to vanquish Sunflowers first. Because they can revive your foes at a very fast speed, they can spawn in healing plants as well as heal plants with a heal beam during battle. They're the biggest threat to your vanquishing. Like said before, Sunflower are key to making Plant Clans. You (In the Plant team) can work with a Sunflower. The Peashooters act as little attackers then sometimes they attack the enemy clan during Team Vanquish. Chompers are best put by the edges or at the low points of the spot. Cactus can shoot far back or front (if they use Iron Maiden or Tall-Nut barricade). How to work on the Maps Zomboss Estate Zomboss Estate is a bad place to shoot and snipe. Clans cannot be made here because of the map's close edges. This map is supposed to encourage Melee Fighting (which is with Chomper). You can shoot from a distance but it's very likely on ground. It's a good place to you Cactus Drones since the map is supposed to bunch the Plants and Zombies very closely. As A zombie, it's good to shoot from the side of the building by the Pumpkin Patch. You can make Sniper Clans but they're not easy to make. Cactus is not useful in this map. It can be used for it Cactus Drone, but its Sniping doesn't apply on this map. You can very easily get attacked while you're on Drone Mode. Peashooters work on this map though. Sunflowers, I guess. Crash Course In Crash Course, you can make Clans. It's a popular place to make one. Though clans get taken down very quickly here since th Plant Side and Zombie side are connected loosely by one bridge, encouraging them to fight from the other side. This is also another good place to use Chompers in since the locations are spread out and their roof expands very long. Peashooters can be very annoying because of their variety of places to jump to. They are easier to fight in the Plant and Zombie bases instead of the Neighborhood because of the fact that it's not surrounded a lot (unless it's a Clan) Top Clan Places are the walls by the bridge, the Garage and the large plated house on the zombie side. The Garage fits a lot of plants in defense, but it can be easily hurt by splash damage. Garden Center Garden Center is a great place to make Clans. A popular spot is the stairs by the zombie spawn.The main focus is the large bulding in the middle since most of the place is built around a Garden Center. It has many spots other than the last one I mentioned. Garden Center has many seperate little huts around the place acting as great Plant Clan Spot. You can shoot the plants from a distance if they're trying to take over the game. Garden Center is a great place to snip alone or with friends. Garden Center is a good place for Cactus with the room for sniping spots. Suburban Flats Suburban Flats is a Map that helps with the Clan thing. The houses are so clustered and due to that, the clan location shift, and shift after they die. It's very hard to tell the difference. Though, this map would work for Chomper well since everything is clustered and Chomper can catch itsa prey if they're caught together. Clans are powerful in the game since they move/change so much. Though the zombies can do it too. Suburban Flats also has a Treehouse whichi would work as a way to spot other Plant Clans. It may be a little hard but you'll notice. Watch out for Gatling Peas while you're scouting. Just ZPG them, Smoke screen can get Plants off the house. Chomp Town Chomp Town is a Map that isn't as strong as the previous maps. It's a good map to work in, but all of the little buildings off to the side really helps with Clan recreation. Chomp Town's buildings serve as a great example to making good clan spots. Chomp Town is also not a good map to use Chomper in because of the excessive amount of way to escape it. Chomp Town can work with Sunflowers well since the defensive building hav e walls around them and many routes to the top. During that, you can place a Heal Flower and stand in behind healing your friends as well as reviving fallen ones. Shark Bite Shores Sharkbite Shores is a map that focuses on a small building in the middle with a great big wall surrounding our bases It is reccomended to have noone really follow you because of the map size. Sharkbite Shores is a very interesting map but Sunflowers can be a threat with their lazer. Peashooter can barge depending where you are and Chompers can easily bust you inside the ship. It is recommended to go by the diagonal sides of the Ship by the little entrances there to check for plants before you become a Chomper's lunch. Becase for the plants, the dioganal sides of the ship are an escape route for most plants. You can get quick and easy kills, but remember, it can fill up. Tips and Tricks *If in an emergency, you can use your Rocket Jump on the Foot Soldier to shoot any attack plant while you're in the air since they don't expect you up there in the clouds. This can work with the Warp that the Scientist has. *Peashooters can take over enemy clans. Remember, Peashooters, attack them while they're small or else they could grow to *Chomper, it is advised to vanquish in a low-key areas and non-bunched zombies. This may be obious, but there are still players who don't know this. Category:Medium Guides